Pretty Good Company
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: Jason was the only one who knew Nico's secret, so he's the only one who can make him feel accepted. Maybe, just maybe, they'll become friends. *MAJOR HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS*


**A/N: Hello again Demigods! Here is a spoiler filled fanfiction about Nico and Jason yay. I've actually come to like Jason quite honestly, and poor Nico :'-(**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS SOME SUPER SEXY SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE HOUSE OF HADES, GO SHUCKING BUY IT AND READ IT ALREADY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all of the rites belong to an evil man that goes by the name Rick Riordan (although I think we all know he's actually Voldemort in disguise)**

* * *

Nico sulked in the corner, watching the other demigods laugh and have fun. What did the world have against him? And why did he have to be tortured into telling someone he barely knew and trusted about something he never wanted anyone to know?

Nico felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he jumped, spinning around to see who it was.

Jason. Of course.

"You can always join us you know," Jason said in his usual calm manner.

Nico nodded. "I know, but just because I can, doesn't mean I want to. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Jason didn't seem surprised by his sharp tone. "You don't have to be afraid to hide who you are."

There was the calm again. The calm that Nico couldn't take. It made him want to explode.

"That's easy for you to say. You actually belong here, in this century, with these people. Only the dead remotely understand me, and even that is only out of fear. And then I'm... well you know. And now people can have another excuse to judge me," Nico snapped, folding his arms and turning away from the son of Jupiter. "I'll never fit in. I'll never fit in anywhere. And this just complicates things even further. You don't know, so don't pretend like you do."

Jason was quiet for a moment, considering Nico's words. "Maybe I don't understand, and maybe I never will, but you can always trust me. If you ever need someone, I'll be here for you, Nico. You need someone to there for you, who knows about this," Jason said, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder again.

Nico nodded stiffly. "I'm going to go read some Malec fanfiction," he muttered, walking away.

Jason watched him walk away, asking himself, what the Hades is a Malec?

* * *

***A Few Days Later***

Jason stood slightly to the side, a small smiling gracing his face as he watched Leo telling Piper, Hazel and Frank of his plans for the party after they defeat Gaea.

"And so we meet again, Superman," a voice said behind him. This time, it was his turn to jump and turn around. "I was thinking... Alec was able to profess his love for Magnus in front of everyone, even though being queer is looked down upon by Shadowhunters. I can be that brave, I guess. Maybe I don't need to profess my love— even though Malec is like my OTP, I ship it so hard— I can still... I don't know, embrace it."

"First of all," Jason said, "I honestly have no clue what the Hades you are talking about. But I think I understand what you're sa—"

"No no no, shut it Sky Boy, I'm on a roll. This is who I am. I should be able to scream to the world, I AM NICO DI ANGELO AND I AM QUEER!" Nico nodded his head with a satisfied smirk. Then the horror sunk in as he realized what he said.

"Is that why you flinched when I threw a bra at you?" Leo asked, his usual mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Jason face palmed.

"Leo, that is just ru—" Jason started, but he was cut off by Nico yelling, "Who wouldn't flinch when getting hit by women's undergarments?!"

Piper set a hand on Leo's shoulder. "What he means to say, is that we understand that you're different, and we respect that, but you don't need to call yourself strange."

Nico just stared at her a moment, looking insulted and slightly appalled. Then what she said sunk in. She thought he meant strange!

"Oh uh yes. I am very very strange uh, but you're correct, I shouldn't be saying that uh..." Nico looked around for a way to escape, "SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE!" he shouted, then ran away from the section of the ship.

"He is rather queer..." Leo said with a shrug before returning to his planning and tinkering.

* * *

***One Week Later***

"Okay, Sparky, this time I'll get it right," Nico said, "What I've been meaning to say this whole time is that, you're right. I guess I just kinda needed someone who knew, to tell me it was okay, to know that there's one person in this world who accepts me. Thank you." Nico stepped away, prepping to leave.

Jason grabbed his arm before he could. "I'm sure the others would too," he assured him. Nico slowly shook his head.

"Don't push your luck, Glow Stick. I already thanked you." At the nickname, Jason looked down in horror at Nico.

"How about you never call me that again, and we'll be even?" Nico just shook his head with a slight grin.

"Whatever Bird Boy," he said with a slight laugh. Jason chuckled.

"That's Bird Man," he corrected, laughing. Nico joined in laughing, and soon the two were in hysterics, laughing so hard they had to lean on the rail of the ship.

"Look at you, Nico, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Hazel exclaimed happily, bouncing up to him and Jason. Nico knew that by a long time, Hazel meant never, but it didn't matter to him, it was that thought that counted.

"It's been a long time since I've had something to laugh about." Nico's face suddenly became serious. "Eagle Feather over here is quite good company. You should trust him more." Hazel just grinned rather guiltily.

"Well you aren't very bad company either, Death Boy," Jason replied. Nico scoffed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" Nico let out a strained laugh. "If anyone was to find out about you-know-what, I'm glad it was you, Lightning Bolt." Nico walked away then, heading to his young adult book stash to read something young adulty. That always brightened up a day even more. Maybe he'd read Harry Potter today...

Jason smiled watching the younger boy leave. Nico wasn't all that bad, he decided. He was just a young kid who'd been through too much, who had terrible luck.

He looked out into the water, watching the waves rise and fall. He knew that out there, somewhere, there was a girl whose name was once Bianca di Angelo. And at this very moment, her chest was swelling with pride, and maybe she didn't know why, but Jason did.

Nico was someone to be proud of.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. That came out more serious than I've ever written. I'm more the humor kinda girl, hence the references to Nico's young adult romance fiction obsession. Oh and the bra.**

**For anyone who doesn't understand the second part, queer means strange, but it also means a homosexual male. Piper thought Nico was calling himself strange, while Leo thought he meant homosexual. At the end though, Leo meant strange.**

**If I offended anyone with that part, I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that.**

**JasonxNico friendship is cute, don't you think? I need to do one with Frank and Nico playing Mythomagic together.**

**And I WILL write a story about the after party and I'm bringing the beer ;)**

**Goodnight everyone! I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully maybe you can drop a review?**

**~ Queen Elizabeth III**


End file.
